Dating Doubled
by insanebluegenius
Summary: When Stiles gave in to Scott and started hanging out with Isaac this is not at all where he expected it to lead. He also certainly didn't expect this sort of reaction from their friends. Or The stupidly cute romance of Stiles Stilinski and Isaac Lahey
1. I don't even go here!

Okay, so Stiles never thought he'd be here. He's sort of realized he liked boys just as much as he liked girls more than a year ago, but it still seemed like he wasn't ever going to find someone interested in him that he also found interesting. And this? This is just weird and completely unexpected.

He'd hated Isaac. Isaac drove him absolutely crazy with his snark, his attitude, and his friend stealing ways. And his stupid dimpled smile, curly hair, and sad puppy eyes that he used for EVIL. Sure, maybe he found those things distracting, but he definitely hadn't thought that Isaac was boyfriend material (maybe masturbatory fantasy material, but not boyfriend material). The problem with that was that Scott really liked Isaac, he'd practically adopted him the moment he'd found out he was a werewolf, like he couldn't resist having another bitten wolf to talk to about their crazy wolfy problems. That meant that any time Stiles wanted to go hang out with Scott he also ended up hanging out with Isaac. Isaac was attractive (really really attractive) and sometimes the snark was funny and Scott just looked so happy when all three of them got together that Stiles felt the need to at least attempt to make an effort.

He would have tried so much harder, so much faster if he'd had any idea it was leading to this. Because hanging out with Scott and Isaac had somehow become hanging out with just Isaac because Scott was out with Allison. Hanging out with Isaac had actually sort of made him start liking the idiot and that made it harder to ignore the stupid dimples and the smiles and his really spectacular ass when he went to go get more snacks from the kitchen. Apparently Derek wasn't such a terrible Alpha/teacher of mini-wolves after all because Isaac had apparently picked up on Stiles' reaction and well… hanging out with Isaac when Scott was out with Allison became making out with Isaac while Scott was out with Allison pretty fast.

It's actually been a couple of weeks now where Isaac has come over to hang out and play video games and they've played and talked and then they've put on a movie and barely watched it until they got hungry awhile later. Stiles really had no intention of complaining about this trend at all except that Isaac seemed different today. He was usually a little shy, like he still wasn't sure of his welcome even after weeks of this (like Stiles is going to turn him and his stupidly adorable dimples away. Plus, the boy can kiss). He usually starts out with stupidly cute nuzzles when he wants to stop playing video games and switch to movies and then Stiles usually gets kissed until he's pressed into the couch and Isaac's hands are pressed under his shirt.

That's not how it's going today. Today, Stiles is pressed back into the couch as soon as he sits down next to Isaac. He's being kissed until he can't breathe and then there are kisses wandering down his neck and usually that comes after long minutes of kissing. Stiles didn't even get a chance to actually put the movie on this time.

What's different about today? His dad's not home, but it's not the first time that's happened. It's getting closer to the full moon, but they've been at this for over a month so it's not like that's somewhere they haven't been before. It's definitely weird, not bad weird, definitely not bad weird because Isaac is pressed along his entire body right now and he can feel how close their dicks are and he just can't argue with that sort of sensation. He's not sure what they are to each other though, so he's not really sure if this change in behavior should worry him.

He lets it go until Isaac pulls away and cups him through his jeans. He gasps because that feels really good but he just… he can't do this without knowing what's going on here. "Woah! Dude, what?" Words, he swears he knows how to use them, but Isaac is hovering over him balanced on one arm and all flushed pink from kissing.

Noooo Isaac is starting to frown and that's not good at all. And now he's pulling away and that's terrible but also good because Stiles really needs to words right now. "What?" is all he can manage to get out and Isaac is pulling away and starting to look closed off and snarky like he hasn't looked for weeks now.

Isaac is sitting back on his knees and he's got that terrible pouty face he sometimes gets in the locker room when he doesn't like what's going on around him. "Sorry, I thought we should move things along, but I guess that's not what you're into." He almost sounds bitter.

Stiles sits up, this is not a conversation he should have sprawled out on the couch, he should at least attempt to put them on the same level. "Not into? Isaac, in case you haven't noticed I am definitely into you." And now he's frowning instead of pouting, Stiles needs to fix this. "I just didn't think we were there yet? I know we've been doing this for a couple of weeks and all but we never… What are we doing?" He waves his arm between them and okay, maybe he's getting a little flaily because now he's worried. "What are we?"

Isaac just smirks, "I thought it was pretty obvious what we were doing." And that look in Isaac's eye is kind of both hot and worrying. Stiles is really not opposed to this sort of attention but he just, he feels like he needs to know where they stand because he knows himself. There is no way he can let this escalate and not know what to call this whole thing. They aren't dating, they haven't gone on dates anywhere at least. Are video games and makeouts dates? Stiles knows that he gets overly invested in relationships with very little encouragement, and he likes Isaac, a lot, he can't just keep on encouraging and not know where they stand.

"No, but, what are we?" He winces because this could end so badly, "Are we boyfriends?" Well at least Isaac's not smirking anymore, now he looks surprised. Maybe even completely thrown for a loop.

"You want to- You don't even like me." Isaac is frowning and getting his eyebrows into it and maybe Derek taught him to frown like that when he was teaching him crazy werewolf skills like smelling emotions. Which maybe he's not as good at as Stiles had thought if he still thinks Stiles doesn't like him.

Maybe Stiles was quiet too long because Isaac isn't looking at his face anymore, his eyes might even be closed. He shifts on the couch so he's a lot closer, "I definitely like you. How would we even get here if I didn't?"

Isaac winces, "People can make out with people they hate. It happens all the time."

And that's a really worrying thought right there. Because Stiles hadn't even thought of it from that end, "You hate me?" Nobody gets to blame him for his voice cracking here okay. Nobody. He thought that they'd been doing great, snarking and then friends and then more than that but maybe Isaac isn't on the same page at all. Maybe he's actually in a whole other book. Shit. Okay maybe Stiles had freaked out there a little and panicked for just a second because suddenly there are hands on his shoulders and Isaac seems to be trying to get his attention. "What?" and he's back to that word again and his voice is sort of high and oh Isaac is answering him.

"I don't hate you. No! I just… you really seemed to hate me before and I just thought…"

"You thought I'd invite someone I hated over my house and have no problem sharing my snacks with them and making out?" He wraps his hands around Isaac's forearms, "I shared my Reese's with you, I definitely don't hate you. What other people do you make out with that hate you? Because you should really stop doing that since I'm right here and I definitely don't hate you."

The kind of shy smile and the puppy eyes are a much better look on Isaac, "Because you want to be boyfriends?" This smile is way better than the smirk, also that is definitely a blush. Right, Stiles needs to answer.

"Yes. Boyfriends. Isn't that what I asked?"

"You didn't actually ask me to be your boyfriend. You asked if we were."

"Right. Because we should be. I'm not really comfortable with casual, you know. I just… I'm not really a casual person. So with the- I was going to just let it go and not ruin a good thing but you seem to want to- want more. So boyfriends?"

Isaac actually looks flattered. It's like he's never had a- Oh. Actually Stiles can't remember Isaac dating anyone and with his dad and all that sort of makes sense. He is going to romance the shit out of this boy as soon as he agrees to it and oh Isaac is leaning forward to kiss him. "Okay, yes. Boyfriends." One of Isaac's hands is curled around the back of his head and those are the soft kisses they usually start out with which Stiles reallyreally likes.

He hums distractedly and kisses the corner of Isaac's mouth where he's smiling, "Good. Because if I'm going to get all up on that, I'm really not willing to share it."

Isaac snorts out a laugh and shoves him back into the pillows a lot more playfully that he had earlier and this is good, this is much less worrying behavior. He's glad that's all worked out and now Isaac is dragging his nose up Stiles' neck and kissing behind his ear. He's trailing wet openmouthed kisses back down and tugging Stiles' shirt collar aside to bite lightly around his collarbone. Apparently the boyfriend label was a really good idea because Isaac's hands are under his shirt and pushing it up his chest to pull it off and that's sort of new. At some point Stiles should remember to ask why casually groping was okay but casual removing clothes wasn't… later… not when a curly haired hottie is pulling off his shirt and leaning down to kiss across his chest. Their stomachs are pressed together and that's new, so much more skin touching than before and Stiles feels like he's burning up. He can't resist the curls so he buries a hand in Isaac's hair as he burns a path down his stomach and nuzzles into Stiles' happy trail. Stiles can't help but gasp out a moan when Isaac presses a kiss right below his bellybutton and presses a warm hand against his cock through his jeans.

Apparently that was a good talk to have, because he got himself a boyfriend without spoiling the mood and Isaac's hand is back on his junk. He runs his thumb along the line of Stiles' cock and asks "So we're good to move this along then, right?" like he thinks he'll get a coherent answer. Stiles manages to nod enthusiastically even as he arches his hips up a little.

Isaac is unzipping Stiles' jeans and working them down his hips so he can pull Stiles' dick out and not get it caught on anything. He's staring at Stiles' face as he runs his fingertips up and back down before wrapping his hand firmly around it. Stiles can feel himself shivering a little at the motion and then he can't keep the groan in as Isaac starts to move his hand slowly.

Isaac shifts to lean over him and kiss him again and now he's surrounded by warmth. Isaac's got one hand planted up by his shoulder and is kissing him at the same pace as he's moving his hand, he can't do anything other than wrap his arms around Isaac and kiss back enthusiastically as Isaac keeps moving his hand between them. "You've never done this before have you?"

It takes a moment for Stiles to figure out that he was asked a question and then he's blushing when he realizes what the question is, "Well… I do it myself pretty frequently if that's what you mean. But, no, I've never done this with another person. Is that bad?" It can't be that bad because Isaac still has a solid grip on his dick.

Now Isaac is grinning and it's new, it's not really a teasing grin but it seems happy enough. "No, it's not bad. It's good." He nuzzles into the side of Stiles' face before he kisses him again and whispers, "I don't really like to share either." Oh OH, so that makes sense and it sends a nice little thrill down Stiles' spine.

Isaac rubs a thumb lightly over his tip and Stiles can't help but thrust up into his hand. That's when he realizes he's being a terrible boyfriend, it hasn't even been an hour and he's already terrible at this. This definitely shouldn't be a one sided thing, so he reaches between then and wraps his hand around Isaac's wrist which makes Isaac freeze above him and stop sucking a bruise into the side of Stiles' neck near his collarbone. Stiles is gonna have to make sure that he works on this insecurity that's clearly showing through. "I have zero coordination at the best of time and even less while you're doing that." He brushes his fingers against the waistband of Isaac's jeans as Isaac pulls away from his neck to look at him so he gets to see the moment of surprise that Isaac tries to hide right away as Stiles goes for Isaac's zipper. He whines a little when Isaac let's go of his dick to plant both hands on the couch so he can stay balanced but forces himself to concentrate enough to pull down Isaac's zipper without getting caught on anything.

Isaac is staring at him with his mouth open, breathing heavily and looking more than a little surprised, so Stiles leans up and kisses him as he pushes his jeans and boxers down past his ass. Okay, so maybe he did that on purpose because he has been aching to just… He runs his hands back up and grabs Isaac's ass with both hands to squeeze lightly, this has the added bonus of making him groan a little and thrust forward to brush their cocks together. Awesome idea. Stiles pats himself on the back a little, clearly the best idea.

Stiles can't think after that because Isaac lowers himself down so that they're pressed together from groin to chest with Isaac in between his spread legs. Isaac's got one hand back in Stiles' fuzzy grown out hair and he's kissing him like air is optional while he rocks their hips together. Stiles doesn't really have great leverage with how he's sprawled on the couch but he definitely has a very encouraging grip on Isaac's ass that he's unwilling to give up. It's all heat and warmth and friction and Stiles is suddenly glad that Isaac asked if he'd done this before because this is so not going to last long. Not at all.

Isaac breaks the kiss and whines into Stiles' neck as he bites over the mark he'd started earlier. He pushes away enough to get a hand in between them and Stiles has to give up his hold and move his hands up Isaac's back to find a new place to hold on to. Isaac has managed to wrap his hand around both of them enough so that they're sliding against each other with each thrust, they're wet and slick with precome and Stiles is gasping for air because he can feel his orgasm climbing up his spine. He's arching his back and coming between them, getting it all over Isaac's stomach and a little on his chest. Isaac groans and Stiles blinks up at him dazedly, his eyes are glowing yellow and Stiles can't help the noise that comes out of him when Isaac let's them both go to wipe his hand through Stiles' come before he wraps it back around himself to jerk off over Stiles.

Stiles can't just lay there so he trails his hands up Isaac's hips and figures even exhausted he should be able to be a good boyfriend, right? "Come on, Isaac. And I mean that literally, come on me. Look at that mess I made all over your abs, it's only fair I get the same treatment right? So come on, get it all over with me, I want it all over me-" Isaac is gasping with little fangs peeking out as he curls himself over and comes all over Stiles' chest and Stiles gasps with him at the feel of the hot splashes all over his skin, "God, that is so hot." He reaches up to brush at the corner of Isaac's mouth as he pulls him back down towards him.

Isaac flinches away when he realizes his fangs are peeking out, looking nervous, "Sorry I didn't mean to- sorry." He takes a deep breath and pulls them back in, dropping a little kiss on Stiles' cheek as he lets himself relax on top of Stiles.

Stiles can't help but pout a little at the loss, "Don't worry about it, I'm gonna take it as a compliment. Plus it's sort of cute." Isaac laughs into the crook of his neck where he's got his nose buried now. "Hush, it's totally cute. Also, this is going to dry really gross so we should get cleaned up and then snuggle." Isaac picks himself up again and looks at Stiles like he has no idea what to do with him, it's a good thing Stiles is permanently immune to that look after many years of being on the receiving end from various people. "Or you know, sandwiches, then snuggle. You hungry yet? And don't even deny that you like the snuggles. I'm onto you now."

So yeah, Stiles had no idea that this was where a tentative friendship with Isaac would lead, but he's not complaining. Especially not when Isaac is grinning at him in the bathroom as he wipes come off of his chest. And definitely not with a warm Isaac draped over him in the kitchen while they make sandwiches still shirtless, and Isaac keeps trying to steal pickles that definitely belong on sandwiches. And certainly not when they actually turn a movie on to watch while they eat and he ends up tucked close on the couch and Stiles gets the aforementioned snuggles.


	2. How do I navigate this ship?

Teenage boys plus sex and food and snuggly warmth apparently makes for a great naptime, because that's exactly what happened with Isaac curled up around him on the couch. They woke up when his dad opened the front door and Isaac headed home after a quick kiss on the front porch. And while it was an awesomely comfortable nap, it means that they didn't really get a chance to talk about the whole boyfriends thing.

The making out portion of their friendship had started around midsummer and since it wasn't really anything big Stiles just hadn't seen a reason to mention it to anyone once they started junior year. But now they're officially boyfriends and Stiles doesn't actually know what kinds of changes that means. Isaac had talked last night like it wasn't his first time, but Stiles can't remember ever hearing about him dating anyone. So maybe Isaac just isn't the PDA type and they're not going to be super open about it at school. The pack should know though, right? Stiles needs to find a way to grab Isaac and ask him about how he wants to handle this before he screws everything up… but there's Scott now.

Scott nearly crashes into him in his enthusiasm. "Good Morning! You ready for a real week of school?" Stiles rolls his eyes, he's glad that Scott managed to recover his grades after the mess that was last year but he's still a little disturbed by his enthusiasm for the new school year. Seriously, who gets excited for the first full week of school?

"Yeah, yeah, back to the grindstone. At least it looks like we won't have to deal with anything supernatural on top of it for now. Gotta keep those grades up Scotty so you can stay on first line and so mom doesn't make you stay away from Allison to do your homework." He lets Scott drag him along the hallway to their first class, it's like his wolfy powers somehow help him navigate the crowded hallways.

"She won't keep me away from Allison, she'll just make us stay in the dining room. Hey! You're okay with Isaac now right? I can tell you've been hanging out with him a lot, you know." Scott taps his nose and grins, "So maybe we can all study together. I don't think Isaac's grades are that great after last year either."

Stiles completely panics for a minute because Oh my GOD what does he smell like right now? Between napping on the couch, talking to dad and going to bed, and sleeping in maybe a little too much it's not like he really took as thorough of a shower as he should have considering he hangs around with werewolves. Is Scott seriously already planning double dates?

No, there's no way Scott could've realized what happened because he'd be way more obvious about it. He's been quiet for too long and Scott stops weaving through the crowd and asks, "You and Isaac are getting along, right? You're okay?"

Stiles can't help but smirk at that, "Yeah, we're getting along great. It's fine. We can totally all study together. C'mon class is starting." He tugs Scott into the classroom and into their seats. He won't see Isaac until they get to gym class third period, telling Scott exactly how well they're getting along now can wait until then.

He's not really sure how Coach Finstock managed to talk the school and the other coaches into this arrangement, but for the most part everyone who goes out for sports has gym together. Different teams in different periods, but each team is all together wherever possible. This means that he sees most of the pack for gym and that's sort of cool except today where it's weird. Stiles gets to the locker room kind of late and quickly changes to get out to class. And it's the beginning of the school year and it's gorgeous outside so mostly they're all running around because Coach thought it would be hilarious to encourage them to play a game of tag. Stiles is suddenly glad he's been essentially playing tag with werewolves for most of the summer or he would suck at this. He ends up laughing hysterically when Isaac manages to just appear behind him and knocks him to the ground and rolls, at least he cares enough to watch out for Stiles' head as he does it. Erica is on the other side of the field jeering at them and Scott is grinning like a loon.

Everyone survives tag and they end up in the locker room a few minutes earlier than usual. Stiles is laughing and almost crashes into Jackson when Scott knocks their shoulders together too hard on the way back to his locker. He pulls off his gym shirt without thinking and goes digging around in his locker for his other shirt. Isaac and Boyd crash around the corner together and Stiles notices that Jackson is staring at him looking… a little horrified actually. He looks from Jackson to Danny questioningly and when Danny looks up and between them both he cracks up laughing.

That's when Stiles remembers the huge hickey that Isaac left at the edge of his collarbone and the couple of other smaller ones that he found last night. He's definitely blushing and only blushes worse when Danny grins and asks, "Who's the lucky girl, Stiles?" and did Jackson just whimper?

What the hell is he supposed to do now? He didn't get a chance to ask Isaac if this was okay. If they were going to tell everyone about this or not, because maybe he's private enough that he only wants the pack knowing about their relationship and not the whole school. Stiles looks at Isaac a little desperately and he looks like he's hunching in on himself and closing off. That's right, Isaac was pretty insecure last night and now that he's thinking about it, he was most surprised about Stiles wanting to be something official. He's gonna go out on a limb here and just, "Boy, Danny. 'Who's the lucky boy?' is the question you need to be asking."

Danny is just smirking while Jackson sort of freaks out next to him and looks like he really doesn't want to know. It looks like Scott just caught on to what's happening here because his face just lit up and he's looking between Stiles and Isaac and his grin just keeps growing as Danny offers Stiles a fistbump, "Go you Stilinski. So who is it?"

Stiles isn't sure he wants to announce this to the whole locker room without Isaac's permission, especially since there's at least two mean looking dudes from the football team in the next section of lockers watching them curiously and one of them is glaring. Isaac is smiling though, looking down with a slight blush across is cheeks and smiling just enough that his dimples show so clearly the only option here is to go for it. "Isaac. He was over last night, that's where this and these came from." He gestures to his collarbone and down his torso at the lighter marks, "It's a shame I can't leave any on him you know?"

Isaac is smiling and has moved closer to him and Danny just grins at him and it's like he's surrounded by attractive dimples on all sides for a second. "A real shame." He nods before offering Isaac a low five.

Isaac smacks at Danny's hand and then curls an arm around Stiles' waist to nuzzle behind his ear for a moment before they're both glomped by Scott who is suddenly excitedly rocking them back and forth in a hug and grinning, "That's awesome you guys! I'm so happy for you!"

"Oh God, you all need to stop. Stilinski, put your shirt on and finish changing, the bells going to ring soon. I don't want to see this and-" he leans closer to them both "it's bad enough I can smell it. Put your clothes on before I throw you into the showers." Isaac just laughs blushing "I kinda like the smell, actually." and nudges Stiles back towards his locker. So that went way better than expected, though now Stiles is slightly concerned about what his scent is giving away.

It's lunchtime and Stiles suspects that a huge portion of the school has heard about him and Isaac by the time he heads to the cafeteria. He's gotten some really strange looks since he left gym class, some evaluative and considering and others that were a lot less friendly. There were at least a handful of girls that glared at him and he's pretty sure that this morning they didn't even know who he was. Weird. So weird. Girls are weird. He tries not to think about if any of them have actually been with Isaac.

He's only a few feet from the cafeteria when he feels and arm link with his and sees blonde curls from the corner of his eye, "So I hear you and puppycurls got together over the weekend. I was wondering if that was ever going to go anywhere. I have to know, who made the first move? If it was you then Boyd owes me a movie of my choosing."

What is his life that these are his friends? "That depends on what moves you're talking about. Are we talking the kissing because that was mostly Isaac. Are you talking relationship status because that was me. Or are you talking about-"

Isaac's arm snakes around his waist as he's interrupted and pulled away from Erica, "What are you up to Erica?"

"Just trying to find out if Boyd owes me a movie." She grins a little ferally, "So who made the first move, because I hear the results were pretty spectacular." She reaches to pull down the collar of Stiles' shirt and get a glance in at the darkest hickey before Isaac swats her hand away and was that a growl? He's pretty sure that was a growl. "Relax 'curls, I'm not invading your territory, I'm very much over that." She shoots a smirk at Boyd who's already got his lunch and just rolls his eyes at them.

Stiles looks between them and then taps at Isaac's hand where it's resting on his hip while he stares down Erica, and that's kind of awesome and awkward actually. He kind of likes the possessiveness and being cuddled in the cafeteria but- "Okay, I get that this is some sort of wolfy thing here but Stiles needs food so you need to let go or follow me to the lunch line. It's tater tot day, and while they are not curly fries, they still come from the glorious potato and I need them."

Shockingly (or maybe not really) Isaac follows him up to the line and stays close. Scott grins and waves from where he's at a little ways ahead of them and he seems really excited for this new development. This is why Scott's his favorite. He really hopes that Isaac's going to be okay with Scott staying his favorite or this might get awkward fast. They chat about classes and a little about the movie they ended up falling asleep to last night while they get their food and head back to the table that the pack has pretty much taken over. Lydia, Jackson and Danny have joined the rest and Danny scoots over pointedly making sure there's enough room for two people next to him. Stiles wonders if this is a solidarity thing.

Jackson's sitting across from Danny talking about some sort of running schedule since the whole Lacrosse team is encouraged to do cross country in the off season and both of them are taking it pretty seriously. Scott seems to be half listening and nodding along and half trying to talk to Allison where she's sitting at the end of the table, still sort of awkward around Boyd and Erica. Stiles is pretty much ignoring all of them for now in order to focus on actually eating and so that he can avoid the glares that he's pretty sure are being directed only at him and not Isaac. Okay he knew from the beginning that Isaac was cute but is this really necessary on the first day they're together?

An arm curls around his shoulders and brings his attention back to the table. Isaac leans over and noses at his temple because apparently declaring Isaac his in a crowded locker room means he gets all the PDA, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Stiles seriously needs to chill because clearly Isaac is cool with this and wants to be here or he wouldn't be so touchy feely in the middle of the cafeteria and he wouldn't care that Stiles is getting upset. Fine, then Stiles is going to indulge himself in affection as much as he wants just because he can. Didn't he promise himself last night that he was going to romance the shit out of this boy? He should work on that. Screw anyone else in the school who doesn't like it for any reason. He leans into Isaac "I'm fine. This is just a little strange to get used to."

Isaac starts to pull away, "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't even think-"

"Stop that." Stiles wraps his arm around Isaac's waist because he can and when Isaac relaxes into him and ducks down a little Stiles nuzzles their noses together. "You want a juice? I'm going to go get one." He knows Isaac won't turn down fruit punch, pretty much ever and maybe he wants a reason to walk across the cafeteria and see what sort of reactions people are actually having instead of sitting here and being paranoid.

Okay so not that many people are glaring, a couple of the guys from other teams (seriously, maybe the lacrosse team is the nicest because they managed to cram all their douchey behavior into just Jackson) and a handful of girls that are clearly envious. Well he already knew his new boyfriend was a catch so… whatever. It's nothing he hasn't dealt with before. He leans over and drops a kiss on Isaac's cheek as he puts the juice in front of him on the table and then sits back down and his tater tots have multiplied!

He's grinning kind of stupidly at Isaac who is looking slyly at him like he's being adorably sneaky (which he is) when Lydia sighs loudly. "This is actually shockingly unexpected." She looks them over like she's trying to figure out how a puzzle fits together, "Though if this is going to be normal behavior, apparently I should have actually considered Stiles all of those times when he asked me out. At least he seems to be a considerate boyfriend." Jackson is still basically ignoring her in favor of talking to Danny and Scott, even though he's right next to her.

Stiles laughs, "See?! You had no idea what you'd be missing." He gestures at himself and then realizes that Isaac is actually growling again and Erica is giggling at him. He can't help but grin at that and grab Isaac's hand to intertwine their fingers, "You're too late now though. Now you're stuck with Jackson." That stops Isaac mid-growl and he actually looks surprised. Again.

Lydia's smiling at them both now, she's a liar if she's going to pretend she doesn't appreciate romance even if for some reason she wants it from Jackson. "Well at least now we can all go out on group dates without awkwardly leaving someone out."

"Aww Yeah! I'll show Jackson how it's done."

Oops, Jackson definitely heard that, "Stilinski what are you talking about?"

That's when Boyd finally decides to add his two cents, "Apparently Stiles is going to show you how to properly treat your lady." He wiggles his eyebrows pointedly at Isaac who is now blushing bright red and Erica cracks. He's not actually sure how she's breathing through all that laughter. Lydia looks like she is barely resisting joining her.

How are these even his friends now?

Wait, did he just agree to group dates?


	3. Special brand of awkward dorks

It's such a weird day at school. He's never been in a relationship before, is it always going to be so distracting? Probably… if they keep going as they're going then Isaac is probably only going to get more distracting and well, Stiles doesn't really have it in him to argue with that sort of distraction.

He ends the school day with a kiss. Isaac appears behind him as he's heading down the steps to the parking lot and wraps his arms around his waist before he kisses him right in front of the majority of the school. There's the Camaro, actually, so the majority of the school and his Alpha. Stiles might freeze a little and be about to freak out for a second but Isaac kisses the corner of his mouth hesitantly like he thinks he did something wrong and that's just no good. He forces himself to relax and kisses Isaac back. When they break apart Isaac bumps their foreheads together and heads down to the Camaro where Derek is actually almost smiling at them… well at least that means the whole pack is okay with it.

Stiles ends up driving home with a stupid grin on his face.

He walks into the house and stops in the living room for a moment to sort of stare at the couch. He basically lost his virginity on that couch and he almost wants to go over and touch it… or at least steal the blanket they snuggled up in afterwards, he bets it still smells like Isaac. Or maybe it smells like both of them. Would it be weird to grab the blanket off the couch and smush his face into it? Probably. He can hear his dad in the kitchen, there is no way that will not seem even weirder than usual.

His Dad has paperwork from one of his latest cases spread out all over the table and Stiles glances over it but it looks like it's just something nice and normal and only involving humans. He's really glad that they managed to talk to the Alpha pack over the summer and made some sort of peace there (Apparently Beacon Hills is officially in a probationary period with their brand shiny new untrained Alpha, woohoo. It was a completely terrifying conversation). It also smelled like something was cooking in the kitchen, maybe veggie lasagna? Definitely veggie lasagna. Stiles figures he should set the table while his dad finishes making whatever notes he's scribbling at on his current case.

So if pretty much the whole school is aware that he and Isaac are a thing now… Stiles should tell his dad right? It's going to be a real thing now that they're boyfriends, they might go out on dates and they'll definitely still spend time together playing games and oh God, Dad is probably going to threaten his new boyfriend at some point. Dad had pretty much brushed him off at Jungle and told him that he couldn't be gay, he was suddenly 100 times more worried after that memory. But his dad still didn't know about werewolves and really had no idea what Stiles did with a huge chunk of his time, he couldn't keep this from him too.

He flails when the timer goes off for the lasagna and his dad gives him a weird look, "You okay, son?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just got lost in my head a little." He scratches at his neck a little before going to pull the lasagna out of the oven. "You want to pile that stuff up so it doesn't end up covered in cheesy goodness?" His dad huffs out a laugh before closing up the folders he has spread out on the table and moving to a clearer seat closer to Stiles. He sips at his drink while Stiles finishes serving up dinner and sits down to dig in.

How's he supposed to tell his dad? What if Dad's disappointed in him again? He's already making him worry about so much, is dating a boy going to make everything worse?

"Stiles?" His dad's sudden question makes Stiles freeze mid bite with his fork hanging out of his mouth and stare at him. He watches his dad sigh and put his own fork down, "Stiles, what's wrong?"

"Nnthngs wrog" trying to talk around his lasagna was probably a bad idea. He removes the fork and swallows his food, "Nothing's wrong, Dad." His dad is looking very suspicious and that's just not what he wanted. That's the opposite of what he wanted especially since really there's nothingwrong exactly. He can't help but glance towards the living room couch before he looks back to his dad.

His dad eyes him suspiciously again and glances towards the living room too, "Does this have to do with Isaac?" Oh shit oh shit does his dad already know? They were pretty close on the couch when he got home la- "Because I swear if someone else is hurting that boy again, Stiles, you better tell me. I know that we didn't manage to get him away from his dad but there's no way I'm going to let one of your friends deal with something like that on their own. Isaac's been through enough."

Oh. My. God. Stiles loves his dad SO MUCH right now. He might be a little emotional and teary eyed right now. There's definitely some kind of look on his face because his dad is looking at him worried now. He better- "No, it's not that. It's umm…" He really needs to just say it, "See? Isaac and I are- we're kind of… dating?"

His dad relaxes a little and stares at him. He looks at his drink like it's disappointed him, takes a sip anyway, "Kind of dating? Or actually dating?"

Stiles blushes, "Definitely actually dating."

"Since when? Because he's been over here an awful lot." Dad closes his eyes and rubs the bridge of his nose and is starting to look sort of disappointed.

"Since yesterday, officially." The disappointment is fading so that's good, "I mean there was some, like, kissing and stuff-" Dad's scrunching up his nose oh no, no, Stiles reaches up to scratch at his neck, crap "-but nothing official 'til yesterday. And we sort of… um let the whole school know about it so I thought that you should know too. I didn't want to not tell you."

Dad's staring at him like he's not sure how to react and that's when Stiles realizes that he's been scratching right near the GIANT Hickey his ridiculous werewolf boyfriend left on his neck and that's probably what Dad is staring at, that's definitely what Dad is staring at and Stiles feels his blush come back tenfold and he presses his hand down on his neck and stops scratching.

But now Dad's smiling, so he must have said or done something right in there. Dad flicks his eyes to his hand, "Yesterday, huh?"

Stiles nods sheepishly and Dad just snorts out a laugh, "Well I'm glad you told me." He picks up his fork again and goes back to his lasagna, "We'll have to have Isaac over for dinner sometime soon for a chat. He's living with Derek Hale now right?"

Stiles can't help but be suspicious of this line of questioning, "Yeah. He's emancipated and he moved in with Derek. He's like a ridiculous older brother/dad."

The Sheriff nods, "We'll have to invite them both over. Have a nice family dinner." Stiles pales a little with his fork clenched in his hand as he watches his dad keep eating, "You and Isaac better be being safe. I know better than to tell you not to do something that all teenagers are going to do-"

Stiles just can't. "Dad! We've definitely had this talk already. Several times even."

The Sheriff frowns, "Well we're going to have it again. I mean it's not like I have to worry about either of you getting pregnant, and this isn't quite the conversation I expected but… If you ever need anything from me or have questions you let me know. It's not like your mother was the only person I was ever with." He rubs at his temple a little and Stiles is starting to feel a little horrified when Dad gets this little smile on his face and says, "There was Adam in college who I dated for a few months. I can definitely answer any questions you have about what you're doing with Isaac." Yep, Stiles is definitely kind of horrified right now and it must show because his dad is actually smirking, "Just remember never to skimp on the lube, okay son? Don't be shy about going to buy it, you will have regrets."

Stiles might be scarred for life. But at least his dad is accepting. He gets through the rest of dinner blushing and maybe making horrified noises while he tries to finish his lasagna so he can escape. He spends the rest of the night trying to concentrate on his homework so he doesn't think about his dad.

Stiles gets to his locker in the morning and is accosted by a beaming Scott. He looks like he's practically vibrating with excitement. He smiles tiredly back. "Mornin' Scott."

"Morning!" he bumps into Stiles' shoulder a little roughly and then jumps right in, "Sooo… I didn't get to actually talk to you much yesterday. You and Isaac huh?" One day Stiles might point out how ridiculous Scott looks when he wiggles his eyebrows like that, but he's a little afraid that if he does Scott might stop and then what would Stiles laugh at?

His smile gets a lot more genuine, "Yeah, me and Isaac." He's half expecting Scott to clap his hands in delight or something.

"This is so great. I'm so happy about you two, I really wanted you guys to get along and this is probably even better. We can totally go on double dates now!" Scott is beaming, it's great having a friend who doesn't even blink at his best friend suddenly gaining a boyfriend. "I mean we could go anywhere, you guys obviously aren't keeping it quiet. Oh man, mom's gonna be so happy for you." He knocks into him again.

Stiles just laughs, "Yeah I told Dad last night, he handled it pretty well. But dude, serious TMI from my dad. Apparently he had a boyfriend in college and I never knew! Can you believe that?"

There's a weird noise behind him and then arms around his waist and a face pressing into his shoulder. "You told your dad about us?"

He grins and rubs his cheek against Isaac's hair, "Yeah of course. I wasn't planning on keeping this from him. He wants you to come over officially for dinner by the way."

Isaac freezes where he was nuzzling behind Stiles' ear "Dinner?" He picks his head up and looks at Scott, who is grinning at them the same way he grins at new puppies at the clinic, and then back to Stiles, "Like, meet the family dinner?"

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Yes, meet the family dinner. He was talking about inviting Derek too since he's sort of your guardian now."

Isaac's voice is a little higher pitched when he answers, "Technically I'm emancipated."

Stiles intertwines their fingers, "Hey relax. It's not like it's going to be tonight. Dad's working the late shift tonight he can't do dinner." He runs his fingers along Isaac's. "But you could come over anyway and keep me company.

Isaac squeezes his hand, "Yeah, I could do that. I'll text Derek and let him know I'm going home with you, yeah?"

Stiles is nodding as the warning bell rings. Isaac drops a kiss on his cheek as they separate for their morning classes. Scott is dragging him towards their first period class and laughing, "So are you guys going to 'study' tonight?"

Stiles swats at him as he drops into his seat, "Man I hope so."

Stiles notices some stares in the locker room and a few more in the hallway during the day, but nobody actually says anything to either of them. So what if people are staring, it's really not their business. If the worst they have to deal with is Boyd's smirk and Jackson grabbing Isaac and shoving him out of the locker room so he can't linger and keep touching Stiles… well that's fine. That's not so bad.

Isaac intertwines their fingers as they leave school and head for his jeep. Somebody catcalls at them from the sidewalk and Isaac hunches in on himself for a minute until they hear Erica's voice teasing them following the loud whistle. Then Isaac is blushing and rolling his eyes and he gets into the jeep. Stiles is just grinning, it's definitely a dopey grin too, but he manages not to blush as he goes around to the other side of the jeep. He doesn't blush until the Camaro rolls by and Derek, the stupidly dorky alpha of all people, makes eye contact and wiggles his ridiculous eyebrows at them and drives away laughing. Well, **now** Stiles is definitely blushing. How is he supposed to even react to that?

They make it back to the Stilinski house without any further embarrassment. Isaac is fiddling with the strap on his bag as they talk about how Cross Country practice will start up soon. Stiles is really not looking forward to running, long distances do not work so well for him.

"It helps if you start with shorter distances. I don't think they're going to throw us right into the longest ones but they probably expect us not to have laid around all summer." Isaac smirks at him as they pull into the driveway and get out of the car, "We could always go running. I promise I won't leave you behind."

Stiles wrinkles his nose and knocks their shoulders together as they get up to the front door, "But I'd rather just lay around with you."

Isaac just laughs, "Then no complaining when you can't keep up once Cross Country really gets started." He sticks his tongue out and makes a face and Stiles just desperately wants to kiss him. Isaac is irresistibly adorable when he's happy. So that's what Stiles does, he drops his bag and pulls Isaac in for a kiss. They're boyfriends, that means he can kiss Isaac whenever he's willing to be accommodating, right? Isaac drops his own bag, ducks down and wraps an arm around Stiles' waist, so he's definitely willing.

Stiles laughs as he's pushed back into the couch, tugs Isaac down on top of him. He lets Isaac bury his face in Stiles' neck and press him down into the couch just nuzzling in for a moment while Stiles takes advantage and runs his fingers through Isaac's curls. He shivers when Isaac presses a kiss to his neck and runs his nose up and across his cheek to press their lips together. They kiss for awhile, long enough that Stiles loses himself completely in the feeling of Isaac pressed flush against most of his body. Stiles has one hand intertwined with Isaac's and pressed into the cushion by his head and the other in Isaac's hair. They break apart to breathe and end up kissing across cheeks and necks, and at one point Isaac breaks away smiling and leans up to press a kiss to his forehead. Stiles has no doubt that he's going to have at least one more noticeable mark for everyone to tease him about tomorrow. He's just reacting and not paying attention to what he's doing, it's a wonderfully floaty, content feeling and he wants to keep it forever.

He's suddenly smashed back to reality when Isaac pressed his mouth back over the mark he'd left two days ago, worries at it like he wants it to stay as long as possible. Stiles can totally get behind that, completely. It aches and feels good at the same time and he finds himself grinding up into Isaac where they're pressed together hip to hip and gasping at the friction. He doesn't even know what he wants at this point, maybe everything.

Except… what is that noise? He's broken out of the fuzzy warm feeling now and he is pretty sure he just heard Isaac's stomach growl. Isaac notices his distraction pretty fast and leans up, frowning, "What's wrong? Did I do something you didn't like?"

"What? No!" and that's definitely Isaac's stomach growling and now Isaac is turning pink and looks sheepish so Stiles leans up and kisses him on the nose. "We should make dinner. C'mon, I made sure we had all the ingredients for tacos."

Isaac buries his face in Stiles' shoulder and mumbles out an apology.

"What are you apologizing for?"

Isaac sighs against Stiles' neck, "I don't know, interrupting?"

"Dude, you're allowed to get hungry. We're teenage boys and it's, holy shit, it's definitely dinner time. C'mon," he nudges at Isaac to get up, "Let's make tacos."

Isaac rolls himself off the couch and helps Stiles up. Follows him into the kitchen like an adorably mussed puppy, Stiles isn't going to bring up how messy Isaac's hair looks right now. He grins and starts pulling out ingredients. Goes over to Isaac and kisses him while he hands him cheese to shred, "Stop worrying so much. Probably better to stop and eat and… we should really do homework anyway."

Isaac's mouth twists up in a self-deprecating smile, "Yeah I guess. And I do love Mexican."

Stiles smirks at him, "I know." and enjoys watching the smile transform into one of surprised wonder. His boyfriend really is adorable. They'll work on that insecurity that's coming through. Stiles wants to go smack whoever made Isaac think that making out is more important than actually feeding himself.

Isaac leaves the bowl of shredded cheese on the counter and comes over to wrap his arms around Stiles' waist while he stands at the stove. Stiles grins, "Besides, we can always go back to making out later." Isaac kisses the mark on Stiles' neck in agreement. Hell yeah they're gonna go back to making out later. Dad won't be home until morning anyway.


	4. Stiles is a messy eater

Isaac had been a strange mix of helpful and overly cautious in the kitchen, like he wanted to help but he was terrified of screwing something up. Isaac had laughed when Stiles had gotten him to help chop things, smiled sweetly at Stiles from where he was putting taco shells on a tray to be heated up until he'd accidentally crushed two of them. He'd looked up anxiously like he was scared of getting yelled at.

Stiles knows about Mr. Lahey, not the details obviously, but enough to be making some educated guesses and to know that he's really not sad that the kanima got him. But it seems like Isaac's not ready to talk about anything yet so he's going to ignore all the signs and just do his best to make sure Isaac knows he's safe. Which is why at that he'd wandered over, stolen the broken pieces with a grin, and scooped up some of the salsa to make a snack. He'd grabbed a second piece and fed it to Isaac before curling himself around Isaac's back while the taco meat simmered. It had been kind of cool to feel someone so much taller than him sort of melt and try to tuck himself against him.

Stiles is pretty sure he's never going to get over Isaac's inherent adorableness. He's a cocky sarcastic little shit sometimes and a sweet fluffy puppy the rest of the time. Like a cute little puppy that might just bite you if you don't pet it the right way. Except, of course, Stiles is so totally up for getting bitten almost whenever Isaac feels up for it. And if the way Isaac likes to kiss and the bruises on Stiles neck and collarbone are anything to go by this puppy definitely likes to bite. And this is not what Stiles should be thinking about when he's trying to get homework done.

Stiles is really trying to concentrate on his history paper and stay focused on his computer screen but Isaac's got his homework spread out across Stiles' bed and he's lounging stretched out while he works on pre-calc problems. His shirt has ridden up a little and Stiles wants to just… push it all the way up and kiss up his spine. He'd just watched the guy devour like ten tacos, kind of messily actually, and yet he still wants to climb all over that. Maybe Isaac wouldn't mind some bites himself.

"I can smell that you know, don't you have a paper to write?" the little shit is smirking and looking at him from under his eyelashes from the bed.

Wait, what even? "Smell what? What are you even talking about? I'm just… thinking about the next part of my paper."

Isaac actually snorts out a laugh, "If that history paper is making you smell like lust then it must be a more interesting topic than I thought." He flips a page and writes out another problem while Stiles just sits there sort of flail gaping, like he does. It's a really good thing Isaac seems to like him anyway.

Also, Stiles is going to smack Scott for looking at him like he was a crazy person when Stiles asked him if werewolves could smell arousal, because clearly they can. Isaac is still smirking and writing and they're totally dating, probably best to own up to it right? Right. "Okay, so maybe I got a little distracted by my hot boyfriend lying on my bed. It's not my fault you're lying there being all attractive." Isaac is grinning and maybe that's a bit of a blush so that's okay even if it's a little embarrassing to admit. Stiles turns back to his laptop, he really does need to get this paper done, there's not even that much left.

He is focused. Completely focused. It's a good thing he'd prepped this paper well and that everything else due tomorrow is finished because he's using up all of his focusing ability to get the last two pages out and ignore the fact that his entirely too attractive boyfriend is lying on his bed. And seriously, they've totally been making out for awhile now this shouldn't really be that much of a novelty except how it so totally is. Concentration, he can totally do this all that's left is the conclusion.

He's hears Isaac get up and leave the room and hears the bathroom door close, manages to finish the conclusion to his paper and drums his hands on the desk in triumph. "Ha! Take that Mr. Crane." He's humming and reading his paper over for edits when Isaac comes back in and drapes himself over Stiles' back.

Isaac rubs his cheek against Stiles' hair and then presses a kiss behind his ear, "So does that mean you're done your paper?" Stiles hums distractedly and tilts his head to give Isaac better access, still reading through his paper, Isaac just laughs and presses another kiss behind his ear. Then starts a line of kisses down his neck and you know what, Stiles is pretty confident in his writing abilities and the first couple pages of his paper look fine. It's good enough. Kisses are definitely more important.

He saves it, sends it to print and then closes his eyes and leans back against Isaac's chest. "So done. Very much done. More kisses please?" Isaac laughs and presses a kiss right against the sore bruise on Stiles' neck and tugs at him to get up. "Wait, wait! Are you done? I know you worry about your grades I don't want to mess you up."

Isaac tugs him up and towards the bed which is now clear of books, awesome! "I finished up before I went to the bathroom. I'm all done." But Isaac is smiling, so Stiles feels confident that his concern is appreciated. Isaac is tugging him back towards the bed and it looks like it is definitely time to show some appreciation properly.

Isaac lets himself fall back on the bed and pulls Stiles along with him. Stiles ends up kind of stumble-falling onto Isaac and ending up sprawled all over him, certainly not a bad place to be even if he didn't end up there as elegantly as he had planned. He ends up straddling Isaac's lap while he pushes himself up so he can properly see his boyfriend all sprawled out across his pillows. This is an image he wants to keep for later, definitely. Especially with the pink flush that's spreading across Isaac's cheeks.

Stiles finds himself kissing along the pink and possibly mumbling about how perfect Isaac's cheekbones are aloud while he does it. Isaac looks flattered and shy and that's really the perfect look for him so Stiles can't see any reason to even attempt to keep a filter on his words. He gives in when he reaches Isaac's mouth and loses long minutes to deep kisses that heat him up all the way down to his toes.

When he manages to pry himself away to take a breath he tries kissing down Isaac's neck. Isaac growls at him, and it's hot but he's not actually sure if it's a good thing or not until he pulls back to look at Isaac's face. Isaac who is tilting his head to the side with his eyes closed, Isaac who opens his eyes and pouts at him when he takes too long to get back to his neck. A good growl then, he might not be able to leave his own marks, but Isaac still seems to enjoy him trying. He can feel Isaac getting harder underneath him where their hips are pressed tight together. This is a great place to be. Excellent really. He sits up and Isaac makes a sweet little noise of protest, but Stiles has plans. Excellent plans. Plans that involve less clothes.

Stiles pulls his own shirt off and slides his hands up under Isaac's shirt, runs his nails lightly over his stomach and grins when Isaac shivers underneath him. "How about you get rid of this?"He pushes it up until Isaac sits up and lets him pull it over his head. "Aw yeah."

Isaac stays sitting up and wraps his arms around Stiles' waist, kisses him softly, runs his tongue across Stiles' bottom lip and then kisses him deeper before pulling away and smiling shyly, "Do you realize how much you're saying out loud?" He strokes his hands down Stiles' back and kisses across his cheek until he can bury his nose in Stiles' hair.

"I don't think too hard about it actually. I'm not saying anything terrible am I?" Isaac shakes his head in reply, runs his teeth lightly up Stiles' neck, "Then I'm not gonna bother trying to stop. Plus, I think you like it."

Isaac lets his hands slide down to cup Stiles' ass, and ohhh yeah that's nice, "Maybe." Isaac uses his grip to pull Stiles' hips closer and grind them together and maybe some of Stiles' thoughts aren't staying in his head because Isaac huffs out a little laugh and smiles beautifully up at him and adds "Yeah, I like what comes out of your mouth."

And well, that reminds him that there is something very important that he wants to try doing with his mouth. One step at a time, less clothes first. "I'm glad. So… how about this time we get rid of all the clothes?" Isaac's eyes flick worriedly out the window, "Hey, Dad's on a night shift and won't be back until 6am. Everyone else knows where we are but it's a school night and nobody will bother us for anything but an emergency. This is probably the best we'll get for a guarantee of no interruptions."

Isaac flicks his eyes down and licks his lips before he meets Stiles's eyes again. "Okay." He still doesn't look comfortable.

Stiles can't help but frown, "Hey." He moves his hands to cup Isaac's face "We don't have to get naked." Isaac looks like he's about to protest but Stiles keeps going anyway "If you're not comfortable then we don't do it. I mean I'd definitely like to get naked. With you. Very naked. But only if you also want to be naked. We're not going to do anything we don't both want to do, okay?"

Isaac is looking at him like he's Christmas morning or something, and Stiles has to admit to himself that it's a little worrying that Isaac is surprised by basic consideration, but he's also trying to avoid ruining the moment so he waits for Isaac. "Okay. It's really okay." Isaac's eyes flick down shyly and Stiles has to resist kissing him since he's clearly trying to talk, "I've just never actually been naked with anyone before."

"Mmm their loss then." He grins and climbs off Isaac to unbutton his pants, "You're sure this is okay?"

Isaac is completely focused on where Stiles fingers are paused on his zipper and well isn't that flattering. "Definitely okay." Stiles wiggles his hips and enjoys watching Isaac's eyes follow his movements. He peels his pants down his legs and is so glad that they've both had their shoes off since they started doing homework because he's pretty sure shoes would ruin his attempts at being enticing right here. Isaac still isn't making any movements towards his own pants but, well, it might be fun to do that himself anyway. Stiles peels his boxer briefs off and is suddenly standing naked in front of someone with purpose for the first time ever.

Isaac is watching his cock and he licks his lips and well, that's definitely Stiles' plan for tonight. He's just got to get his boyfriend to actually get naked so he can convince him to let him put his mouth everywhere. He steps forward to lean on the bed, kneels in between Isaac's legs and grins at him, "Your turn." Isaac is breathing a bit faster but he lets Stiles push him back so he can get at his jeans. He leans back on his hands and Stiles gets to watch the flush climb back across his face as Isaac watches Stiles hands. Isaac goes from pink to red as Stiles pops his button and pulls the zipper down. Closes his eyes as he lifts his hips so Stiles can get his pants off. He leans forward and kisses Stiles when he reaches for his hips again, cups his face and kisses him like Stiles is the air he needs to breathe.

He lets go long enough to let Stiles get his boxers off and then he's pulling him forward again. Stiles finds himself back where he started, straddling Isaac's lap and kissing, except this time it's 100 times better because all he feels is Isaac's warm skin against him. Everywhere. Stiles is honestly a little overwhelmed with it. He can feel Isaac's strong thighs against his legs where they're folded underneath him, under his butt where's he's sitting. He can feel where their chests are pressed together and where their cocks are pressed tight against each other. Definitely overwhelmed.

Then Isaac puts his hands back on Stiles' ass and pulls him forward and he makes a needy noise that he can't find it in himself to be embarrassed about. They're kissing desperately and Stiles feels like he can't get enough, he's letting his hands wander all across Isaac's shoulders and up to his hair and everything feels amazing and overwhelming and Stiles already never wants to have to give up this feeling.

Isaac is grinding up against him and there is no way he is going to last very long if this is how it's going. He tried to gasp out a warning but Isaac doesn't really seem to care since that just makes him groan and slide his hand between their bodies so he can wrap it around Stiles' cock. Maybe one day Stiles will understand why someone else's hand just feels so much better, if he can ever get his brain to work again. He's pretty sure the noise he's making could be classified as a whimper, but he's not going to be embarrassed about it when it makes Isaac moan into his shoulder and tighten his grip.

"Stiles, come on. I want you to come on me again. God, you make the best noises." Stiles can feel his orgasm approaching, his muscles are tightening up and Isaac is most certainly about to get his wish. He whites out as he comes all over Isaac's hand, blinks back into focus breathing heavily with his forehead leaning on Isaac's shoulder. He obviously didn't lose too much time because Isaac still has his hand wrapped around him and Stiles has to admit that watching his come drip onto Isaac's thigh is pretty appealing. Isaac presses a soft kiss to his ear, "You okay?" and Stiles can only hum in response as Isaac lets him go.

Stiles sits up grinning because Isaac is still hard and Stiles totally has a plan. A great plan. Isaac is looking at him almost warily as he, holy shit, raises his hand to his mouth and licks at Stiles come on his hand. If Stiles hadn't literally just gotten off he'd probably be hard all over again. As it is that definitely deserves some sort of reward. He waits until Isaac looks up again and then pushes his hand away so he can kiss Isaac and see what he tastes like mixed with Stiles' come. Isaac seems surprised at first but then he relaxes into it and wraps his arms firmly back around Stiles to pull him close again.

Dude, having a boyfriend is awesome. Stiles really really loves kissing. Actually, post-orgasmic kissing might be his new favorite thing. Isaac is still hard and is rocking very slightly against the groove between Stiles' hips and thigh and Stiles suddenly remembers that he wanted to get his mouth all over that. He really needs to stop getting distracted and making Isaac wait, it's not a habit he should get into when Isaac definitely seems like he's afraid to ask for things.

He pulls himself away from Isaac's lips and leans their foreheads together, "So I totally want to try blowing you. Can I do that? Can I suck you off?"

Isaac freezing up and looking at him wide-eyed is not the reaction he was going for, "You want to give me a blow job?" Isaac almost sounds scandalized actually. Scandalized and a little shocked.

That's not so good. "...Yeeees? Is that a no?" Stiles really can't help his disappointment. Isaac is most certainly allowed to say no, even if Stiles thinks it's insane to turn down a blow job, aw man does this mean Stiles will never get one? No, no that's the wrong direction to go. Isaac can say no if he wants to, Stiles can always just use his hands.

Isaac is sort of staring at him. Actually, he seems to be staring at his mouth, so maybe that's not actually a no. "I didn't think…" Isaac is blushing. He's naked on Stiles' bed with Stiles' come on his hand still and he's blushing because he can't talk about blow jobs, this shouldn't be adorable. "Um, I didn't think boys did that."

What even? Stiles must have made a weird face because Isaac flinches back a little. "Boys definitely do that. Boys can do whatever they want, that's kind of what sex is about. You figure out what feels good and you do it with someone else who also wants to do the thing." He's looks at Isaac who is now very red and not looking him in the eye, ducks forward to kiss him on the mouth and cups a hand around his cheek. "Haven't you ever seen any gay porn?"

Isaac shakes his head slowly, "No. If I'd have gotten caught with porn it wouldn't have ended well for me. Especially gay porn." He bites at his lip worriedly and Stiles continues to be glad that Mr. Lahey is gone for good.

He kisses Isaac again because Stiles needs to apologize for being a terrible mood ruiner. Isaac's hands are clinging to his back like he's afraid that Stiles will get up and leave him there and that's so not going to happen. "Lucky for you I spend way too much time on the internet and am extremely well versed in the flavors of porn. I promise you that boys do all sorts of things together and whoever told you differently is very very wrong. I am very willing to show you how wrong. Right now." He stops to nuzzle their cheeks together and press in tightly for a hug, Isaac is still mostly hard against his thigh so that's a good thing at least. "So can I? I really want to get my mouth on you."

Isaac nods, presses his face into Stiles' neck and drops a kiss there, "Yeah. You can do that. Please."

Stiles pulls back and grins, "Awesome." He pushes at Isaac to get him to lay back on the bed, "I'm sorry if this ends up being terrible or weird, I've never done this before."

Isaac shifts his hips a little nervously as Stiles slides down the bed and drops kisses across his chest. He starts to say something but it fades into a moan as Stiles runs his nails down Isaac's sides and presses open mouthed kisses across his belly. Considering how Stiles keeps accidentally rubbing up against Isaac's issues he should really let him talk. "What was that?" He asks while rubbing his face lightly against Isaac's happy trail.

Isaac groans softly, "I… I wouldn't really know if it was terrible. I've never had a blow job before." Okay so maybe Stiles has overestimated Isaac's experience. He knows that Isaac isn't a virgin and he knows from listening to other people talk that he's gotten with at least a few girls at parties. He'd just assumed that somewhere in there a blow job would have happened. Clearly everyone else sucks, every way but literally.

"Better for me then." He grins up at Isaac who is staring down at him, drops a kiss on his hip, wraps his hand around his cock and strokes it twice, feels it twitch as he licks his lips.

He leans forward for a taste but is stopped by a hand in his hair, "Aren't... Aren't you supposed to use condoms for, um, everything with bodily fluids?"

Stiles blinks up at him, "Isaac, a few minutes ago you were licking my come off your hand."

Isaac blushes, "Yeah, but you're a virgin. Plus, Derek says werewolves can't really catch most diseases."

Stiles smirks up at him, "Can't catch diseases, huh?"

Isaac blinks at him, Stiles is really flattered to realize how much him lying between Isaac's legs slows down his thought process. "Oh."

Stiles kisses his hip, "Besides, you've always used one before right?" Isaac nods in response, "Then I don't think I have anything to worry about. Unless you want me to use one. I don't mind if it'll make you feel better, I do have some around here somewhere."

Isaac licks his lips, "You don't want to though?" The flush has spread all down his chest and his cock twitches a little as he asks.

Stiles shakes his head, "No, not really. I want to taste you."

Isaac just nods enthusiastically and Stiles is going to take that yes and run with it. He smiles and leans forward to lap lightly at the tip of Isaac's cock. He carefully wraps his lips around the head and sucks lightly and is rewarded with a little pulse of precome. He pulls back to lick his lips and glances up at Isaac in time to watch him drop his head back against the pillows with a soft whine. Stiles strokes up his thighs, "Isaac, if I do anything that doesn't work for you, let me know okay?"

Isaac rocks his hips up a little and softly replies, "Okay. I will." This soft spoken, needy looking Isaac is definitely something Stiles wants to see in his bed on a regular basis, he ducks down to lick across the tip again, moves his hand so he can lick a stripe up Isaac's cock from base to tip, sucks gently on the tip when he gets there. So having a cock in his mouth is definitely a little weird, it's a good weird, but still weird. Having Isaac writhing a little underneath him and making soft little desperate noises as he tries to figure out what to do with his hands is awesome though.

He works Isaac's cock a little deeper into his mouth, wraps his hand firmly around the base because he's not stupid, he was never going to get it all in during the first round and he doesn't want to choke and freak Isaac out. He bobs his head slowly, gets used to the feeling of having something big in his mouth. He's really glad Isaac not, like, monster huge or anything. He's a pretty average length and maybe a bit thicker than normal. Stiles is pretty confident that one day he's going to be able to deep throat all of that, if the noises Isaac is making right now are anything to go by he'll definitely be allowed to practice.

Stiles pulls off to lick up it again, follows his tongue with his thumb and ends up have to ride out Isaac thrusting up at his face. He grins and rests his free hand on Isaac's hip, strokes along his hip as he ducks back down to work Isaac into his mouth faster. He feels Isaac's hand brush against his shoulder like it doesn't know where it should be, so Stiles catches it with his free hand and laces their fingers together. Isaac's noises are getting louder and maybe Stiles is naturally talented at this or something because Isaac is squeezing his fingers and gasping out "Stiles! Stiles I'm gonna-" and he really does want to taste him so he squeezes Isaac's fingers and pulls back so he's just sucking on the tip and stroking the rest. Isaac arches up and suddenly Stiles' mouth is flooded.

It tastes better than he thought it would and there is way too much for him to swallow, but he tries. Ends up missing some and letting it drip out from between his lips as Isaac melts back into the pillows still clinging to his hand. He sits up and Isaac opens his eyes and must catch him licking the come off his lips because he goes from sleepy-eyed to wide-eyed and blushing and makes a hungry sounding noise in the back of his throat. Then Stiles is being pulled forward by his trapped hand and Isaac is leaning up to lick up his neck over his chin and maybe Stiles' brain short-circuits a little because Isaac is licking his own come off of Stiles' face and that is hot like burning. This curly haired menace is going to be the death of him. Isaac licks around Stiles' lips and then pulls him down and rolls them so they're pressed together on their sides on the bed and Isaac can wrap himself around Stiles and kiss him until the taste of come fades a bit.

Stiles doesn't get a chance to talk until Isaac finally gives up on tasting himself in Stiles' mouth and buries his face in Stiles' shoulder to tease at one of the hickeys that Stiles assumes will be semi-permanent fixtures for awhile. He runs his hands through Isaac's hair encouragingly "So that was good then?" Isaac makes noise that sounds close enough to a yes for Stiles and presses more kisses to his neck. Stiles just grins and wiggles the blanket over them. He can definitely get used to this.


	5. Friday night fun

Having someone else in bed with him was really nice actually, that it was Isaac and that the werewolf insisted on wrapping all of his limbs around Stiles while they made out just made it better. Extra bonus points because they stayed naked. But, of course, eventually Isaac has to go home. Derek is a worrier and considering the dating part is brand new it's probably not the best idea to have the Sheriff find them in bed together when he gets home in the morning.

They manage to pry themselves apart and Stiles grabs his keys while Isaac gathers his stuff. Even the end of the evening together is sweet and nice, because Isaac leans in for a kiss before they get into the car, and then automatically reaches for Stiles' hand in the car like he's not ready to let go yet. Stiles has to laugh a little even though it makes Isaac's forehead wrinkle in confused worry. "My car's a stick shift, I'm going to need my hand." He pulls Isaac's hand up to lay a kiss on it, then tucks it back on Isaac's side of the car with a gentle squeeze. "Sorry."

The confusion melts into a blush and a soft smile so it's fine. They chat a little about their classes as they drive and then Isaac spends almost ten minutes trying to convince Stiles that running with him is a great idea and will help him get ready for Cross Country. "Man, I don't know if I even want to put that much effort into Cross Country. I'm on a team with a bunch of werewolves as it is, it's pretty unlikely I'll make it off the bench once Lacrosse starts up and to be honest I was debating on whether it was even worth it to stay on the team."

Isaac's grin goes a little sharp. "Exactly, you're on a team with a bunch of werewolves… and you're the only one that knows it . You keep up with us pretty well as it is, you could get better."

"I think you just want to be able to chase me around the woods." Stiles rolls his eyes and they move out of the main part of town and into the woods. Isaac is quiet for a few seconds too long and when Stiles glances over he sees a blush darkening his cheeks. "Wait! You do want to chase me around the woods! Oh my god."

Isaac facepalms, "It's not a big deal." Stiles just grins at him. "It's really… Derek says it's perfectly normal. Plus you should stay on the team, it's nice for us all to have a fun reason to all be together." Isaac is twisting his fingers together.

Stiles' grin goes a little soft at the edges, "Hey it was just a random thought. Don't worry, I'm not all that serious about dropping Lacrosse. I'm just lazy."

Isaac sticks his tongue out at him. "Stop being lazy and come run with me. How else will you make sure you can keep up with me?" That part is definitely said with a side of suggestive teasing and all Stiles can do is sputter as he pulls into the long driveway that leads back to where the Hale House is nearly done being reconstructed.

Isaac leans over to nuzzle into his cheek and ends it with a soft kiss behind his ear while Stiles mumbles, "I can keep up just fine." Another nuzzle since they're moving so slowly, a slightly exasperated sigh. "Fine, we can go running." It's worth it for the excited grin that lights up Isaac's face as Stiles finally parks in front of the house.

They're so focused on each other that they don't notice the other wolves on the porch until Erica taps at Stiles' window making them both jump. She grins until Stiles lowers the window, "Yesssssssss?"

"Just want to make sure your little study date went well." Her nostrils flare just a little "Seems like you guys had lots of fun studying ."

Isaac facepalms and blushes as he gets out of the car. Stiles is too busy flailing and trying to figure out if he can get away with shoving Erica's face out of his window. "Plenty of fun , thanks. Also, yes, we did get our homework done so don't even ask."

"I wasn't going to. I was going to ask if you can give me a ride home since you're here anyway." She's obviously trying to make her grin friendlier. It's not really working, but Stiles already knows he's going to drive her home. "My parents worry when I'm home late, plus I think they think Derek is a bad influence instead of an overprotective marshmallow." Stiles can see Derek rolling his eyes where he's leaning on the porch behind her. He looks like he's trying not to laugh.

"Ugh fine. Get your stuff and get in."

Erica grins and backs out of the window, "You'd have earned yourself a kiss for being sweet but I can tell where your face has been tonight so maybe next time." She bounces up the steps to get her bag and Isaac replaces her at the window.

He's smiling shyly at Stiles' blush. "Thanks for the ride. And dinner. And… tonight." Stiles can feel his face doing something that's definitely kind of cheesy as Isaac leans further into the car. "You still get a kiss from me."

"I better." Isaac just laughs and kisses him, swipes a soft tongue along his bottom lip. "See you tomorrow." Isaac just presses in for one more kiss and wanders up to the porch where he gets Derek's hand rubbed across his hair as they go inside.

Erica's hopping into the passenger side and smirking at him. "Did you guys really do your homework?"

"Yes? Of course we did. I understand priorities." He rolls his eyes at her.

She snorts out a laugh. "The first two weeks after Boyd and I got together I don't think I did any of my homework. Just didn't think of it. I'm surprised is all." There's a pause and then her tone goes more serious. "You really do like him right?"

"Of course I like him." He glances over at her confused. "Erica, I thought you could smell how much I like him."

"I mean sure, yeah. You have to like him to some degree if you let him come all over your face." Stiles can feel his face heat up and isn't sure if the garbled noise that comes out of him is supposed to be words. "But, I mean, there's liking someone because they're hot and actually liking the person, you know? They don't actually smell different."

Stiles is still blushing but he gets where Erica is going with this, wonders if it's a pack thing to be so protective or if it's just Erica. "Oh. I mean yeah, Isaac is hot, but I do actually like him. He's dealt with a lot of crap in his life and he deserves something good. I want to be that something good."

Erica is just staring at him and then she grins and it's a much nicer one than before. "I always knew you'd know how to treat your lady. Between Boyd, you, and Scott I think Jackson's going to have to work a lot harder now." Stiles can't help himself, he's cracking up. Erica just rubs a hand through his hair, "You're pretty okay, Batman."

They're grinning together for a few minutes and then Stiles can't help himself. "Okay, so how weird but fun are blow jobs?"

Erica just grins lecherously, "Right? Part of you wants to be like 'this should be gross and weird shouldn't it?' But instead it's so hot!" And that's how the conversation goes until they're in Erica's driveway. She leans in for a hug and a quick whisper of, "You still get no cheek kisses until you wash your face," and waves as she gets out of the car. And well, Stiles has a few tips and suggestions to think over on his ride home.

The rest of the week passes in a bit of a blur. They're getting settled into their classes, turning in all of their work for their summer reading, figuring out their routines. Stiles is thoroughly enjoying the hugs and nuzzles he's getting in between classes. He likes that Isaac appears behind him at his locker before lunch and he gets arms around his waist and sometimes soft lips on his neck. He likes that he gets to walk to the cafeteria hand in hand with his boyfriend. He's even kind of enjoying the jealous looks he's getting from some of the other students.

It's Friday and it's lunch time and Jackson is pouting because Lydia brushed him off when he went to put his arm around her. Stiles can't help but smile to himself and curl a little further into the arm Isaac has around his waist. Isaac's spent the last two days eating mostly one handed so that he can keep ahold of Stiles while he does it, Stiles suspects it's because they only have lunch and gym together and it's not like they can snuggle in gym class.

Half of Stiles' attention is on Isaac and the other half is deep in a conversation with Scott about why it's positively insane that he still hasn't seen Star Wars. Erica interrupts with a comment about how hot Han Solo is and how lucky he is that he's hot enough for Leia to tolerate his bullshit and Isaac just looks confused. He looks a little trapped when Erica's brings him into the conversation with a "C'mon Isaac, back me up here."

Stiles can't help the narrowing of his eyes, "Wait. Have you never seen Star Wars either?" Isaac just shakes his head and Stiles can feel him tighten his grip where his arm is still wrapped around his waist. He so definitely doesn't want Isaac to get upset over something like this so he shifts and leans further back into Isaac's space so he's pressed almost entirely against his chest before he responds. "How have I surrounded myself with this? We need to remedy this, immediately!"

"Yes!" Erica is bouncing a little in her seat. "Movie night! We should totally have a movie night! Don't even tell me you don't own all the Star Wars movies Stiles. It's Friday, let's do it." She glances over to Boyd excitedly and he just sort of shrugs at her indulgently.

Allison seems to have overheard the conversation, "I could do a movie night. It's been a long time since I saw Star Wars." She looks over to Scott who is sort of pouting because he's a bum who's been avoiding Star Wars for years, but she she looks over at Erica and Boyd and quietly asks, "If you guys don't mind? It would be nice to all be together."

Stiles can see Scott's face melting into understanding and acceptance even as Erica squints suspiciously at Allison. "You can come. Bring snacks." Allison's smiles brighter than she has in weeks so it looks like movie night is definitely a go. Time to put some practicality in this plan.

"Wait, wait. Guys. Where are we doing this? My dad has an early shift so my place is out. I think Melissa does too?" He glances at Scott who nods in agreement. "So where can we do movie night?"

Surprisingly, the answer comes from Isaac, "Derek finally bought a TV, we could do it at the house maybe?" Stiles can just barely feel his flinch as all the attention shifts to him. "I can text him and ask? He'd actually….um he'd probably like the pack spending time there?"

Stiles tilts his head back and manages to reach Isaac's chin for a kiss, "Yeah, text him please." He grins as Erica, who is still bouncing a little, starts talking about sleepovers so maybe Stiles needs to throw some clothes in a bag with his Star Wars DVDs, "Nobody delivers out there though, what do we want to do for dinner? Might as well make a night of it."

Lydia's decided she wants to be a part of this movie night too and Jackson's just angrily mumbling about how he can't believe he's being roped into this. She's the one who suggests ordering a bunch of pizzas and somehow Stiles gets nominated to pick them all up. The others will get drinks and other snacks, but he's on DVD and pizza duty.

Derek texts Isaac back before lunch ends and says that movie night is fine and that he wants white pizza with broccoli which is insane, what kind of alpha werewolf puts vegetables on their pizza? Stiles is definitely going to tease him about that one once they get out to the house. But hey, actual, legitimate Friday night plans. Plans that include but aren't dependent on Scott, that's new and different. Not exactly how he expected his first Friday night with a significant other to go, but it'll do.

Stiles is a little surprised when Isaac doesn't appear at his locker at the end of the day, it's a little weird that having Isaac appear at his side already feels natural now that he thinks of it. He's probably just running late and they'll catch each other outside. Stiles thinks about waiting for an extra minute or two but he doesn't really like how two of the football players down the hallway are looking at him and it's always better to be safe than sorry.

He's not really surprised when Erica crashes into him as he walks out the front door, he's slightly more surprised when she drags him over the the Camaro where Isaac is shoving his stuff in the backseat.

He looks at Derek a little desperately, but he just snorts out a laugh and pulls out his wallet, hands him some money with an eyeroll and "For pizza."

Stiles takes it, because he's not paying for enough pizza to feel a bunch of crazy werewolves and most of the others threw money at him at lunch. He really can't help himself though, "Broccoli though? Really?"

Derek slides his sunglasses back down, "Broccoli is delicious and nutritious." Stiles has no idea how he managed to say that with a straight face.

Erica is clearly holding back a laugh as she slides into the car with Derek. Stiles shoves the cash in his pocket as he turns to Isaac curiously. He answers before Stiles can even ask, "I'm going with you, I figure you might need help with that much pizza." Erica snorts in disbelief as Stiles nods.

She's definitely judging them as she leans out the window, "See you guys at 5! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Like there's much on that list. Come on, let's go." Isaac is tugging him close to pull him over to the jeep. "We should probably call in the pizza now so it's ready at the right time, right? We are ordering 11 of them."

"Yeah, good idea. You want to do it?" Isaac just nods and pulls out his phone.

The pizzas are ordered and they've managed to quietly make it up to Stiles' bedroom to look for his Star Wars DVDs. His dad's asleep since he's going into work at 2am tonight to cover someone else's shift so they're doing their best to talk quietly. They got on the topic of movies in the car and it seems like Isaac's missed out on basically all of the good ones ever. Stiles feels like he really shouldn't be surprised with what he knows about Isaac's home life, but it's still a little hard to accept that he's just missed so many. Stiles is going to remedy this. He's going to start a list and they're going to systematically go through it. He's going to have to mark the ones that are only worth the pop culture relevance that they can just make out on the couch to and the ones that he's going to have to try and keep his hands to himself for. Maybe if tonight goes well they can make group movie nights a thing! Then he'll definitely mostly keep his hands to himself, probably. Sort of.

The 'A New Hope' DVD isn't in the set with the others and Stiles is trying to find it but instead he's distracted by Isaac thumbing through his bookshelf. He's reached up enough that the back of his shirt has lifted and gotten caught on his waistband on the way down, so there's a little strip of his lower back showing and Stiles kind of wants to lick it. He finds himself wondering vaguely if Isaac has ever even heard of rimming and if it'll weird him out if Stiles suggests it. One thing at a time, gotta keep it slow. Maybe 'A New Hope' is somewhere on his desk? He's sorting through one of the piles when there's warmth pressed up against him, Isaac's hands land on his hips as he drops a kiss behind his ear. "Find it yet?"

Stiles rocks back into him automatically as he answers "Nooooo…. I don't know where it went. I just-" There's a DVD case under a bunch of research about naiads so Stiles snatches it out of the pile. Success! "Aha! Got it."

There's a kiss lower on his neck and slight tug on his hips towards the bed that has him swaying closer to Isaac. "Want to make out until we have to go?"

"Nnng?" a kiss on his jawline. "Yes." One lower on his neck that draws a breathy little noise out of him. "But quietly, Dad's sleeping." Isaac just tugs him back towards the bed where he sits and tugs Stiles on top of him and tilts his head up to kiss under his chin. He's already kind of addicted to this - boyfriend? Best idea ever . Isaac's nuzzling his way towards his favorite spot to mark and letting his hands slide around to grab Stiles ass and wow friction. Friction is the best part of physics, obviously. That's amazing, and Stiles barely has enough thought process to nuzzle into Isaac's hair to try and get himself an actual kiss. Isaac laughs a little as he tilts his face up for a kiss that's finally on the lips. Stiles likes all the rest, the rest is great, but kisses are amazing and wonderful and Isaac's make him feel warm all the way down to his toes. Isaac grinds up into him as he kisses and backs away far enough to get his hands in between them when he stops and this feels just a little too fast for Stiles.

"Wait wait wait." Isaac looks positively betrayed with a little edge of worry so Stiles leans forward to kiss him right on the nose. "Don't get me wrong, that would be great, but we've only got about half an hour before we have to leave anyway and I'm not 100% comfortable doing this with my dad home. Is that okay?"

Isaac squirms a little and looks kind of doubtful, "Are you sure? I mean we could make it fast." And yeah, Stiles has to admit he's **really** tempted right now, but Isaac also has that shifty look like there's something else going on here so Stiles just looks at him and waits. "It's just that… it's been a few days? Don't we- shouldn't we- um." Isaac looks like he's halfway between a flinch and a blush so it's time for Stiles to talk until the problem goes away.

"Aww you miss me already." He drops an affectionate kiss on Isaac's mouth and presses a bit closer, they're both still mostly hard so he gets a sweet little shiver. "We've got all weekend to find time, why squeeze it into the next 30 minutes? Dad's working a short shift this morning from 2 to 9 but then he has to go back in for the overnight at 7, they're still kind of short staffed. We could have all night tomorrow if we want." Here he can't help but grin in a way he hopes looks saucy and not insane. "Plus I've still gotta pack some things so I can stay over tonight."

Isaac's hands are back on his hips when he asks, "You're staying over tonight? But the whole pack is staying over tonight."

Stiles feels like he's lost the thread. "Yes… You cuddle me in front of the pack all the time? Unless you don't want me to stay over? I just figured I wouldn't want to drive back so late and you wouldn't mind cuddles. I mean I'm sure I could sleep on the couch or I think I have a sleeping bag somewhe-"

Isaac's arms have tightened and pulled him in closer and there are suddenly curls up his nose from where Isaac's buried his face in his chest. "No. Stay. Cuddles are good." Well something he said was the right thing at least. Go Stiles.

He nuzzles into Isaac's hair, "Good. I love cuddles. Are you going to let me up so I can grab some pajamas and my toothbrush." Isaac nods but doesn't let go. Stiles figures he's still got a solid 15 minutes he can just pet Isaac for a bit until he's ready to let go.


End file.
